What about Me?
by Ssammoh
Summary: What would happen if me and my friend, Machine, were characters on Victorious? NOT a Mary-Sue story. Lots of pairings. I only expect my friends to care about this one, but if more people like it then that would be nice.
1. Pilot

"Okay Jade, pick who's going to be in your scene." Sikowitz told her.  
"Beck, Cat, Tori, and...oh what the heck, I guess Sam should be in it too."  
She said.

Sam enthusiastically went up to the stage with the rest of the kids.

"Me and Beck are going to be a married couple with big news. Cat is our kid. Tori, you go  
stand in the doorway." Jade said to Tori.  
"What about me?" Sam asked.  
"You be the freak that stands in the corner doing nothing." Jade replied.  
"Cool!" Sam exclaimed.  
"So, mom, what's the big news?" Cat asked.  
"We got a new puppy! Her name is Tori. Come here, Tori." Jade said  
happily.

Tori walked onto the stage like a little puppy.

"Woof woof!" she said.  
"Aww, so cute!" Cat exclaimed, bending down to pet Tori on the head.

She was probably enjoying it too much.  
Sam continued to stand in the corner doing nothing.  
Jade pulled a cup of coffee out of nowhere and decided to poor it on Tori's  
head because she's a jerk and didn't like Tori in the pilot episode of  
Victorious.

"OMG!" Tori yelled.

Cat looked shocked.  
Sam look shocked.  
Beck looked shocked.  
Sikowitz looked shocked.  
This is one time Machine wasn't going to say "It don't matter."  
Tori ran out of the room, crying.

"OMG! Jade is such a meanie! I'm going to go back to my old school  
because Jade is mean!" She said, crying.

Sam and Andre both ran after her.  
Sam made Machine come with them.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Sam asked, looking concerned.  
"Jade is a meanie!" Tori responded.  
"Tori, you can't let Jade get to you. You're too cool to pay attention to Jade.  
Don't let her be mean to you." Andre told Tori.  
"Really?" Tori asked, wiping her tears with a napkin that just appeared  
somehow.  
"Yup." Sam replied. "Maybe you should kiss Beck to get back at her."  
"But don't you have a crush on Beck?" Machine asked.  
"NO I DON'T. GOSH." Sam told her.

A few minutes later they had to do another scene in acting class. Since,  
you know, Sikowitz is the only teacher at the school. It's called  
"aplabhet acting" or whatevs.

"Sam, you can start." Sikowitz said.

"A really fun thing to do is write yuri!" Sam told her classmates.  
"But Sam, if you're straight then why would you like yuri?" Jade asked.  
"Can you explain why that's any of your business?" Sam said to Jade.  
"Don't be mean, Sam. She just asked a normal question." Cat told her.  
"Every time someone says something mean to Jade you tell them to not be  
mean." Sam told Cat.

"Friends do that." Cat replied.  
"Go away, Cat. I'm busy being mean to Jade." Sam said.  
"Kk!" Cat said.

Cat realized she was supposed to use a word beginning with 'H'. She felt  
like an idiot and ran off the stage crying.

"Hey, I have an idea." Tori said.  
"I know what it is." Sam said in the back.  
"Just wondering, what is it?" Beck asked Tori.  
"Kiss me." Tori told him.

Jade was like OMG.  
"Now that I think about it, Tori is super kawaii. I should probably make out  
with her in class." Beck thought to himself.  
"Omg! Tori and Beck would be a cute couple! More than Jade and Beck."  
Machine said.

Suddenly Beck remembered he had a girlfriend.

"Lets not. I have a gf." Beck told Tori.

She looked like she wanted to cry...again!  
Poor little Tori.


	2. The Bird Scene

"Omg, check this out. There's a list of new plays floating in the air

right next to Jade's locker. Pretty cool sticks." Sam told Machine.  
"Yeah, I know." Machine said to Sam. "I saw it on the way to lunch  
from Sikowitz's class. You know how he is the only teacher in this

school that actually exists? The rest are fakes." she added.  
"Well, duh. That's actually pretty obvious. Are you trying out for any

of the plays?" Sam asked her friend.  
"It don't matter." Machine replied.

Then Machine realized something,

"Hey, if you stand next to Jade's locker looking excited for long enough,

she will think you like her." Machine said to Sam.  
"No thanks." Sam said, rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't even want to talk

to her. Sometimes I have the urge to tell her she's cute, but I ignore

it because she's a jerk and I don't want her to think that I like her or

something."

Tori walked around the corner and stood next to Sam.

"You have the urge to tell who that they are cute?" She asked.

Because Tori would totally care.

"I was saying that Jade is kind of cute but she's also mean." Sam told

Tori.  
"Jade? Cute?" Tori said. "Well she is super gorgeous, but she's too

psychotic to call _cute_."  
"How can you call a girl 'super gorgeous' after she poured coffee on

your head?" Machine asked.

"That doesn't count. That was in the pilot." Tori told Machine.  
"Yeah Machine. What happens in the pilot...STAYS in the pilot." Sam

added.

Then she looked at Tori and batted her eyelashes for a few seconds.

"Omg. Jade is coming over. I don't like her, so I am going to leave."

Sam told her friends.  
"And I'm going to take this paper for plot development." Tori replied.

Tori decided to look at the paper so that the story can progress.

"Star spangled bananas on a stick with cherries and whip cream on

top!" Tori exclaimed. "This piece of paper has a list of plays on it. And,

golly gee, it would be a groovy idea for me to try out for the part in

one of them."

"Hey, Tori, you should be in 'Three Girls and a Girl'. You can play Tina." Sam

told her.  
"Very funny, Sam. You know you wrote that play and Jade is going to play

Junie, Tina's best friend. You just want Tori to be in it because you think Tori and Jade are

cute together." Machine said.  
"What can I say? They seem like they would be really cute friends. You just don't understand how it feels to have a brotp." Sam replied.

Tori looked shocked that anyone would think she and Jade are cute together.

In fact, she was so shocked, she started to fly around the school like a super

hero.

"Oh my gawsh! Tori is FLYING around the school! I always liked super heros."

Jade thought to herself.

But that does NOT mean she likes Tori.

So shut up.

Tori finally landed by her locker, which was NOT decorated. Isn't that awful?  
Well, Jade was so amazed by the fact that Tori could fly, that she didn't even

think about mentioning Tori's locker at first.

"Wow, Tori, I can't believe..." Jade started.

Then she realized she almost said something that's not mean. Woops.

"You can't believe what, Jade?" Tori asked, able to tell that Jade was

impressed.  
"I can't believe you were here all this time and STILL didn't decorate your

locker. You're a dweeb." Jade replied.  
"Omg! You have to DECORATE it?!" Tori exclaimed.

She was shocked again, but she wasn't able to fly this time, since she used

up all her flying time for today. Yup, that's right. Tori is just Tori by day...but

when the town is in trouble, she becomes SUPER TORI. Later that day, Tori

was about to go home from Sikowitz's class. Aka the only class in the school.

Everyone else already left because she is super slow at writing her homework

down. What a dork.

"Bye Sikowitz!" Tori said.

Then she left even though he didn't respond to her. She was on her way home and decided to stop by

Wal-Blue's to get some rainbow stickers for her locker. Then she heard something.

"Let go of me! Like seriously, omg!" Jade cried.  
"UH OH! It sounds like this is a job for...SUPER TORI!" Tori said.

Tori unbuttoned her shirt off to reveal that she had a super hero costume underneath. Same goes for her

skirt. Even though Tori doesn't really wear skirts. But I think Tori looks cute in skirts, so she's wearing a

skirt. Deal with it. She ran after the direction she heard Jade's voice in, and saw that a giant was holding her. This giant looked like he wanted to take her somewhere. Tori jumped up and remembered she couldn't fly anymore today. BUT, she still had lazer beams that could come out her eyes. Unfortunately they could only work an hour after she kisses somebody. DARN IT.

"Hold on a sec, Jade! I'll save you!" Tori told her, before running off.

She bumped into Cat.

"Hi, Tori! What's up? Why are you wearing a superhero costume?" Cat asked.  
"I'll explain everything later." Tori told Cat, then she gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran away.  
"Teehee. Tori kissed me." Cat thought to herself. "I wonder why."

"Hey, you big jerk!" Tori said to the giant. "YOU BETTER PUT THAT GIRL DOWN OR IM GOING TO SHOOT YOU WITH MY LAZER BEAMS."

The giant dropped Jade and ran away. Jade almost fell to her death, but Tori caught her in her arms. Then she let go of Jade so she could stand like a normal human.

"Ready to admit you're impressed by my super powers yet?" Tori asked Jade, smirking.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for saving me from that stupid gaint." Jade replied.

Jade hugged Tori for a few seconds, and Tori returned the hug. Then she let go, but Jade didn't.

"Um...Jade, you can let go now." Tori said.  
"Do what now?" Jade asked, pretending she didn't know what Tori said.  
"I said you can let go now." Tori told her.  
"Darn. Okay." Jade replied, disappointed.

Then she let go of Tori.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Jade told Tori, before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Thanks for the nice review! :) I'm glad someone actually liked my story.


	3. Stage Fighting

Tori closed her locker after getting her books. She turned around and saw Cat.

"Hi, Tori!" she said happily.  
"Hey Cat, whats up?" Tori asked.  
"Not much. You should probably change your locker design." Cat told her.  
"Hmm. I don't think there is anything wrong with letting people write on my locker." Tori replied.

Tori looked at her locker. Someone wrote on it!

"I love you so much baby."  
- Secret Admirer

"Tori wouldn't like you because you are an idiot and she is a super hero."  
- Jade

"Does she need a side kick?"  
- Secret Admirer

"Only lame super heros need a side kick. Tori is too good for a side kick."  
- Jade

"Since when do you like Tori?"  
- Secret Admirer

"Tori saved my life yesterday. 3"  
- Jade

"Wow. Jade put a heart. Why should I change my locker?" Tori asked.  
"Not everyone is going to write nice messages." Cat told her. "Someone can even impression you."  
"Impersonate. But I guess you're right." Tori replied, taking the dry erase board off of her locker and putting it into her book bag. She had a new idea for how her locker would look.

"Hey Sam. Guess what?" Tori asked.  
"What?" Sam replied.  
"Im going to audition to play Cayla in your play. Tina reminds me too much of myself , so I would barely need to act." Tori told her.  
"Cool, Tori. You play who you want. Why don't you come to my house after school to practice." Sam said.

After school, Sam was at her house with Jade. They were rehearsing and took a break.

"I can't believe I am at your stupid house." Jade said.  
"Oh, stop it. You wanted to play Junie. Wanna see my turtle?" Sam asked.  
"I guess so."

Sam took Jade to the dining room to show her the turtle.

"Jade, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Jade."

Sams turtle saw Jade, ran away, and hid in her shell. Jade rolled her eyes. Then they heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh. That must be Tori." Sam said, running to get he door.

Sam opened the door and what do you know? It WAS Tori!

"Hey, Tori."  
"Hi, Sam. Oh, is Jade here too?"  
"Yup, and so is the turtle."  
"Cool. Turtles rock."

Tori saw the little turtle in the dining room and went over to it.

"Hello little baby turtle!"

Tori kissed the little turtle on her little nose and put her back in her crib.

"TORI! You're not supposed to kiss turtles. You can get turtle disease." Sam told her.  
"Woops." Tori replied, before turning to Jade.  
"Hey, Jade. I didn't know you were friends with Sam." Tori said.  
"Im not. We were just practicing for the play together." Jade replied.  
"Cool. I'm going to play Cayla." Tori told Jade.

Tori turned a little so she was facing Sam and Jade at the same time.

"Okay, lets go practice." she said.  
"PLACTICE!" Sam exclaimed.

Tori and Jade both looked at Sam like she was crazy.

"What?" Sam asked.  
"You two can go in there and do whatever. Ill go get some water and then join you." Sam told her classmates.

She went to the kitchen to get some water while Tori went to her room with Jade. Then they sat on the bed.

"Hey Jade, you know where the script is?" Tori asked.  
"Yeah, its right over-"  
"Aahh! Its a centipede!"

Sam ran into her room, crying.

"Don't you have lazer beams that come out of your eyes or something?" Jade asked Tori.  
"Yup."

Tori shot the centipede with the lazer beams. Unfortunately, Jade was right next to the cenipede. She moved to avoid getting hit and ended up falling over.

"OW. Tori, you shot me with the lazer beams!" Jade told her.  
"Why would you hurt someone who likes you so much?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah Tori, that's not cool." Sam's turtle said.

Tori saw that Jade's tears were pouring down her face.

"I thought you liked me!" Jade exclaimed.  
"Jade, I-"  
"I wouldn't act with you if you begged me!"  
"But...but..."

Jade ran out the door, crying. She ran out of Sam's house.

"Why did you shoot Jade with your lazer Beams?" the turtle asked.  
"I did NOT shoot Jade with my lazer beams." Tori replied.  
"Fine. I believe you. Don't shoot me!"

The next day at school, Tori heard the kids talking about her.

"Hey Sam do you still have like a major girl crush on Tori?" Machine asked.

Sam has a girl crush on me? Crazy stuff. Tori thought.

"Never again. She shot Jade with her lazer beams." Sam told Machine, who looked shocked and disturbed.  
"Hmm. That actually do matter." Machine replied.

Tori went to the locker with the stickers she bought last night, and some glitter glue. She wrote "Make It Shine" and put a bunch of stars around it.

Jade walked by and started to walk faster when she saw Tori.

"Hey, Jade."  
"Go away!"  
"Jade. For the last time, I did NOT shoot you with my lazer beams. You would have died."  
"Prove it. Shoot somebody."

Typical Jade.  
Tori rolled her eyes.

"So are you gonna do it?" Jade asked.  
"No!" Tori replied.  
"Then I have no reason to believe you." Jade told her as she walked off.

The next day, Tori noticed the little flower growing in a cup in her room. She had an idea, so she took it to school. This idea better work, she thought. Then she saw Andre.

"What's that flower for?" Andre asked.  
"Hey Andre." Tori said. "Yesterday I was hanging out with Jade and some stuff happened with my super powers. Loooong story. Anyway I have to prove to her that using my lazer beams on anybody or anything would kill them. So...this flower...yeah."  
"

"Oh. You gonna kill it?" Andre replied.  
"No. Don't say it like that." Tori told him.

She looked at the little flower and started to feel kind of sad.

"So who did you kiss to activate the lazer beams?" Andre asked her.  
"Oh. Darn. I just remembered I have to kiss somebody for it to work." Tori replied.  
"Well you could kiss Jade." Someone said.

Tori looked to see who it was and saw that it was Sam's mom.

"Hi Sam's mom. I don't know about that. I didnt know Jade for that long and we're not that close. Plus she is mad at me." Tori replied.  
"Well you could kiss Cat."  
"I didn't see her today. She might be absent. Darn it. I guess I'll just kiss Andre."

Then she kissed Andre on the cheek.  
Andre just stood there like OMG.

"EWW!" Sam's mom said.

Tori rolled her eyes at Sam's mom. A second later, she saw Jade. So she grabbed her hand and pulled her into the closet. Her little flower started to float in the air when she had to open or close the door.

"_What_ are you doing?" Jade asked.  
"I want to show you that my lazer beams are fatal. Maybe this will convince you that they didn't touch you." Tori replied.

"Don't you have to kiss somebody?" Jade said.  
"Well, I kissed Andre." Tori told her.

"Do you liiiiiiiiiiiike him?"  
"Oh, _stop it._"

Tori started blushing. Then she remembered why she was in the closet with Jade.

"Anyway, look. The lazer beams are fatal." Tori said.

She shot the flower with her lazer beams and felt really sad. She felt a few tears fall down her cheek.

"You know what Tori? I never thought I would say this to you, but...sorry." Jade said, smiling at Tori just a little.

"It's okay." Tori replied.

She felt a little cheered up.

"Come on. Give Tori a squeeze." she said.

So then Jade hugged Tori.

"Are you gonna tell Andre you have a crush on him?" Jade asked after she pulled away from Tori.  
"Very funny Jade. I don't have a crush on him." Tori replied.

But then how come she was blushing when Jade asked earlier? That doesn't mean anything, right? It better not.


	4. The Birthweek Song

"Darn." Tori said.  
"What is it?" Jade asked.

Tori looked up from her phone and glanced at Jade.

"I downloaded this app that gives you ideas for what to get someone as a gift. But it's not coming up with anything good. It's lame because my sister's birthday is very soon." Tori replied.  
"Too bad you can't buy her a box of talent." Jade told her friend.

Tori rolled her eyes.

"You can get her a lollipop." Cat said.  
"Or some clothes you think she would wear." Beck said.  
"Or write yuri of her favorite movie." Sam said, jokingly.  
"Or a new graphics card for her laptop." Robbie added.

Everyone looked at Robbie like he lost his mind.

"Trina isn't the kind of nerd that would need a graphics card." Tori told him.  
"What kind of nerd is she?" Robbie asked.  
"The kind who thinks she has talent even though she is barely good at existing." Jade replied.

Tori got kind of frustrated trying to figure this out.

That is until Andre stood up and excitedly said "I think you should make a song for her."

"Make a song? You mean 'write' a song, or 'sing' a song." Sam told him.  
"Well...yeah." Andre replied, sitting back down.

Tori thought about it for a minute. And he is right! That would make a perfect gift.

"Want me to help you write it after school?" Andre asked.  
"Sure! That would be great. Thanks Andre." Tori told him.

Andre smiled at Tori and she smiled back. She didn't even notice she was blushing. A little bit later, they were working on the song together.

"Ugh. Coming up with lyrics is actually pretty hard." Tori told her friend.  
"I know, but sometimes it can be really fun." Andre replied.  
"So what do you think of your sister?" He replied.  
"Well she's kind of a dork, and it's kind of sad that she thinks she has talent. But I wish people would stop being mean to her."  
"I mean good stuff. Stuff you would put in a song."

Now THAT was kind of hard for Tori to come up with.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm...I love

my sister. And I wish people wouldn't be so mean to her. Does that count?"  
"Sure it does. I think we can do something good with that."  
"Yay! How about this? I love my sister and I wish people would stop being mean to her! La la la!"  
"Wow, Tori. That's perfect." Andre told her, smiling at her.

Tori smiled Back. Then she brought up the music recording app on her phone and started singing the song. The next day was Trina's birthday. Tori skipped into the room a little bit after Trina blew out the candles.

"Hey sis." Trina said.  
"Hi, Trina. Guess who has a special present for you?" Tori asked.

Trina looked deep in thought.

"ME." Tori said, not really giving Trina time to guess.  
"Cool. So what is it?" Trina asked.

Instead of answering her sister, Tori went upstairs and came down with a giant radio as if she was an 80s kid or something. Then she started up her song and started dancing.

"I love my sister. LA LA LA. And I wish people would stop being mean to her. LA LA LA."

In the middle of the song, Tori went over to Trina and sat on her lap and played with her hair a little bit. It was really cute. :)

She repeated the first part of the song 500 times and then it was over. Trina gave Tori a big hug.

"So where's my present?" Trina asked.

Aww HECK NO.

"Uhhhhhhh that was your present. Lol." Tori replied.  
"But it's a song." Trina said.  
"Omg Trina you know what if you don't consider that song a present then i dont care you're such a jerk."

Then Tori ran off crying.

The end.


	5. Jade Dumps Beck

At like 12:00, the kids were having lunch.  
"Uh oh." Sam said.  
"What happened?" Tori asked.  
"Beck is hanging out with a girl." Sam replied, showing Tori the newest picture of them from The Slap.  
"She's sexy." Zofia said.  
"You call everyone sexy." Machine told Zofia.  
"Jade's really not going to like that." Tori said.  
"Yeah." Sam told Tori. "I wonder if she found out yet."  
"Found out _what?_"  
Tori turned around and saw Jade walking over to her with Beck. They sat down together at the table.  
"If you found out that Beck is chilling with Alyssa Vaughn." Sam told Jade, showing her the picture of them.  
"He's doing WHAT with Alyssa Vaughn?"  
"Don't worry Jade. She's a lesbian." Sam said, remembering Alyssa mentioning a crush on girl once.  
Beck opened his mouth to correct Sam, but Jade interrupted him.  
"Oh. Okay. Whatever." Jade replied.  
A little bit later, Beck and Jade were arguing.  
"Why didn't you correct Sam when she said what she said?" Jade asked.  
"Because I didn't want to argue with you. You really need to learn to trust me. Just because a girl is pretty, doesn't mean I'm going to cheat on you." Beck replied.  
"Beck, you don't understand. Most girls wouldn't be cool with it." Jade told him.  
"For example..."  
"Hey, Sam."  
"What, Jade?"  
"Would you like it if you had a boyfriend and he was chilling with a pretty girl?" Jade asked.  
"Um...I would be kind of paranoid about it." Sam told her. "What about you, Machine?"  
"Heck no. Especially if he was pretending she was a lesbian."  
"But, Machine, Sam is the one who said she was a lesbian." Beck said.  
"See? Even Machine understands why a girl wouldn't like it." Jade said.  
Sam rolled her eyes at Jade and walked away with Machine.  
"You know what? If you feel the need to do suspicious stuff knowing I don't like it, then I'm doe with you." Jade told him, turning around and leaving.  
Beck stood there, shocked. He was like waaaaaaaaaaaat.  
"I wonder who that is." Tori told Sam's turtle, getting up to get the door.  
Tori went to the door, opened it, and saw Jade crying, holding a broken kite.  
"Jade? What's wrong?" Tori asked, walking over to the couch with Jade.  
Sam's turtle saw Jade, ran away, and hid in her shell. She was at Tori's house because they got paired up for a group project. Tori looked at the kite Jade was holding.  
"Wait. Are you upset because your kite was torn? I can fix it." Tori said to Jade, sitting down next to her and taking the kite.  
"No...that's not it. I...I broke up with Beck."  
When Jade said his name, she started to cry harder. Tori pet Jade on the head.  
"Why did you guys break up?" Tori asked.  
"Because he was being a huge doo-doo head. But that was really stupid of me to do. I'm the biggest doo doo head of all because I'm still in love with him." Jade told Tori.  
No. Tori was not going to sit here and let her friend call herself a doo doo head. That's just not the way Tori is.  
"Jade."  
"What?"  
"You're _not_ a doo doo head. In fact,I think you're the opposite of a doo doo head." Tori said, smiling at Jade.  
"Are you sure?" Jade asked, smiling back.  
"Sure I'm sure."  
"Pinky promise?"  
Tori and Jade did a pinky promise, which they would never do in the show. In fact, if Tori tried to do that, Jade would probably push her hand away. Or not. You never know. Jade is pretty unpredictable. She even gave up a chance of a lifetime so that Tori could have it in Tori Goes Platinum, so who knows?  
"Guess what? I'm going to help you get him back." Tori said.  
"Thanks Tori. But how will you do that?" Jade asked.  
"Well, that should be very easy." Tori replied, taking out her pearphone and texting Beck.  
Tori: Hey Beck.  
Beck: hi.  
Tori: you should probs get back together with jade  
beck: why  
tori: cuz she still loves you you dummy y do you think? duhhhhhh  
beck: too bad.  
tori: y dont you wnat to get back with jade? :( Poor Jade.  
beck: cuz she is mean and i had enough of how mean she is. like seriously, omg. at least if she did something nice for ME, you know?  
tori: k  
"Looks like you'll need to do something nice for Beck." Tori told Jade.  
"But I did lots of nice stuff for him."  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
"Once, he wanted to show me something on his phone. And I didn't even make him get up to come over and show me. I actually walked over to him even though I had high heels on."  
"That doesn't count. What's his favorite animal?" Tori asked.  
"Are you saying that I should buy him an animal?" Jade said.  
"No. I'm saying you should post a picture of one on instagram and send him a link to it. Of course you should buy him an animal, silly!" Tori replied.  
And, omg. It was such a good idea. Jade went on TheSlap on her phone and looked to see what Beck's favorite animal was. It said it was puppies.  
"Puppies. Beck loves puppies." Jade told Tori.  
"Then get him a puppy and surprise him." Tori replied.  
"Yeah, I'm not sure if that's gonna work. If I want to buy something, I have to either ask my dad or pay with my own money. But my dad hates Beck, so I really doubt he will want to buy him a puppy." Jade said.  
Tori was about to reply, when she saw Sam's turtle walk over to the fridge.  
"You guys got any gluten free cookies?" Sam's turtle asked, opening the door and looking around.  
"Oh, yeah we do. They are on the top shelf." Tori told Sam's turtle.  
Sam's turtle got the cookies and walked up to Tori's room to hang out with Trina.  
"You need to find a way to make money, I guess." Tori said,  
"Wanna help me rob a bank?" Jade asked.  
"Seriously? Superheros don't rob banks." Tori told Jade.  
Jade felt like an idiot. Everyone knows that superheros don't commit crimes. Oh well. It would be fun to do illegal stuff with Tori, Jade thought to herself. Like stealing stuff.  
"I could take pictures of myself with no clothes on and sell them to people." Jade blurted out.  
Tori rolled her eyes at Jade.  
"I was thinking something more innocent. Like, oh I don't know, mowing lawns for people?"  
"I guess that could work too."  
The next day, Jade was sitting on her bed playing with her scissors. She heard the doorbell, so she got out of her room and went down to see who it was. She opened the door and saw Tori.  
"Hi..." Jade said, in kind of a gloomy voice.  
"Hey, Jade. Guess what we're going to do together?" Tori replied.  
"Lesbian stuff?"  
"Close! I'm going to help you get money to buy Beck a puppy!"  
"Cool. But how are we going to do that?" Jade asked.  
"We're going to mow lawns for people!" Tori said excitedly.

Jade didn't look too excited.

"So, like, you do the front yard, I do the back." Jade said. "Or the other way around. Or we can alternate. Or..."  
"Or you could go upstairs and put a short sleeved shirt on so you don't get too hot. I mean, you're already really hot. But, you know..."

Jade rolled her eyes at Tori.

"Yeah. Whatever. Hold on a sec."

She went upstairs to change into black shorts, shirt and flip flops. Then she came back down. Tori thought she looked very kawaii.

"Okay. Let's go." She said, going out the door with Tori.

They walked around together a little.

"Look at that guy's lawn. The grass is a foot tall." Tori said.  
"Oh...HIM. That's my dad's coworker. I hate him." Jade replied.  
"So? Don't you want money?"  
"Fiiiiiiiine."

Tori went with Jade to the man's house and rung the doorbell. He came out and saw the girls.

"Hello sir, would you like us to mow your lawn and remove the weeds?" Tori asked.  
"Sure. I will give you five dollars." the main said.  
"Great."

Tori walked away from the door and started up the lawn mower. Jade looked confused.

"So you mow the lawn while I sit here and do nothing/ Sounds good." Jade said sarcastically.  
"Oh. No. You go pull the weeds in the backyard." Tori told her.

Jade rolled her eyes and went away to pull the weeds. Nothing very interesting happened until she came back. Tori was still mowing the lawn. She saw Jade.

"Uh...a bee was chasing me. That's why this is taking so long." Tori said, as if Jade would care. "Whatever." Jade replied.

Tori noticed Jade looking like she was about to cry. She turned off the lawn mower and went over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong Jade?" Tori asked.  
"By the time we buy Beck a new puppy, he will like a new girl." Jade replied.  
"No he won't." Tori told Jade.  
"How do you know?" Jade asked.  
"Because he is in love with you." Tori blurted out.

Then she realized how stupid that was. How was SHE supposed to know how Beck felt?

"Well, I'll try to get this done quickly." Jade said.

And they did a pretty good job at that. In almost no time, they made enough money to buy a puppy for Beck. They went to his RV together, Jade holding the little puppy. Tori rang the doorbell and Beck opened the door.

"Sup." He said.

Then he saw Jade.

With the puppy.

"Omg that is a cute puppy. I am going to name it Rainbow, because it looks like a gay puppy." Beck added.

Jade went up to him and gave him the puppy. He held it like it was a baby.

"Who is the cutest wittle puppy in the world?" He asked it.  
"I am the cutest little puppy in the world." The puppy replied.

Beck was so happy about his puppy that he kissed Jade. They almost had sex in the doorway actually. Tori squealed when Beck kissed Jade. Jade looked at Tori like she is retarded.

"Thanks for helping me, Tori." Jade said, looking at Tori all cute.

"Your welcome." Tori said.

The end.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm cancelling this story cuz I got bored of it. Sorry guys. If anyone is into it please leave a review and I'll write a little more.


End file.
